Ser padres, la gran aventura
by Pitukel
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que tener hijos es el mejor regalo y milagro hecho en el planeta, claro que, nadie te prepara para esa gran y ardua aventura que era criar un bebé, ni siquiera un misero libro de instrucciones para quienes eran primerizos en todo aquel peligroso mundo de la paternidad. Se aprende observando a tus padres, pero, ¿y si te faltan alguno de ellos o nunca has tenido?
1. Chapter 1- El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata.**

 **Advertencias de este fic:**

 **-Crack**

 **-Mundo Ninja pero diferente historia de la real.**

 **-Lime**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Vueltas y vueltas daba una y otra vez por la habitación, un camino grabado inconsciente desde el ventanal, rodeando la cama y llegando hasta el baño para regresar por el camino recorrido, volviendo a empezar.

Jugueteaba con sus dedos en un mal hábito regresado del pasado que creía extinto mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior entre asustada, insegura y nerviosa. Y no era para menos, la situación lo exigía, al menos para ella.

Miró las finas sábanas de seda roja de la cama con rostro contrariado, en concreto, ese pequeño objeto rosa que era el causante de todo lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo en su interior. Se sentía como si tuviera dentro una tormenta de arena, tal vez la misma que habría en la aldea cuando se lo dijera, si es que lo conseguía y no se desmayaba ella antes de poder abrir la boca.

Oh señor, nunca se imaginó que pasaría esto, y menos que se hubiera dado lugar en la boda de su hermana, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que por un desliz de sobre excitación al ver a su hermana felizmente casada, hubiera acribillado a su propio marido en la que fue su antigua habitación? Él no se quejó en lo absoluto aquella noche a pesar de que fue considerado como cierta violación lo que le hizo, aunque no sabía si iba a sentarle lo que ahora le rondaba la cabeza tan bien como aquello.

Dios, toda la mañana practicando frente al espejo para nada, era tan tímida cuando estaba nerviosa que se quedaría muda en cuanto lo tuviera delante. Lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ni la última.

Se lanzó sobre la cama, haciendo saltar el prospecto del colchón para salir disparado al suelo, junto al marco de la puerta mientras enterraba la cabeza en una almohada borgoña de dorados flecos para amortiguar, un poco, el grito que expulsó desde su garganta cargado de frustración.

-¡Estoy embarazada, Gaara, vamos a tener un bebé!- Deseaba poder decírselo así, tal cual lo había gritado, pero sabía con tristeza que jamás sería posible en alguien como ella.

¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

Escuchó algo caer en la entrada de la habitación y al alzar la cabeza del cojín vio a su esposo con el prospecto de embarazo en su mano derecha y el sombrero de kazekage tirado a sus pies. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención por haberle oído chillar tal frase era su rostro, sereno y relajado.

Se lo tomó mejor de lo imaginado.

Parpadeó anonada incorporándose en la cama cuando lo vio acercarse a ella y quedarse mirándola con una mirada que no lograba descifrar.

-¿Gaara, que haces?- Preguntó cuándo se sentó a su lado tanteando el colchón y apoyándose en sus rodillas con la mirada fija en el aparato rosáceo que aún tenía en su mano.

-Necesito sentarme un rato, estoy empezando a sentirme mareado.

Tal vez, no se lo tomó tan bien como ella creía.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, este es el comienzo de un proyecto que se me ocurrió no hace mucho al ver una imagen de Gaara shippuden con Gaara de seis años en sus brazos, con imaginación se podría decir que eran padre e hijo y ¡BOOM! La idea vino por si sola.**

 **También tenía ganas de escribir algo de este tema sobre Gaara y Hinata, es demasiado adorable y graciosa la idea de hacerles pasar por esa gigantesca aventura que es la paternidad.**

 **Y es muy rápida y sencilla de hacer ya que consta de una serie de drabbles por cada capítulo. Así que espero que os guste la idea tanto como me gusta a mí.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 4 de abril de 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2- Dar la noticia

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar tras terminar de colocar las compras hechas en el mercado en la despensa de la cocina, descansando su cuerpo fatigado por el calor en la fresca tela del mueble y por el suave aire acondicionado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de comodidad cuando se dejó caer boca abajo, abrazando un mullido cojín de bordes de encajes. Cerró los ojos por un momento, relajándose, aunque solo por unos segundos para darse veloz la vuelta y quedar sobre la espalda. Mostrando una expresión que mezclaba cierto miedo mientras se llevaba las manos a su vientre plano.

¿Y si le hacía daño al feto al ponerse así? Y hablando de feto, debería notificarles a su familia y sus amigos la sorpresiva noticia de que iba a tener un bebé.

Rebuscó entre su descartado bolso su móvil, escuchando los pasos pausados de su marido que entraba al salón secándose el pelo con una toalla tras su reciente ducha. Encontrando a su mujer inclinada desde el sofá sobre el suelo, rebuscando con el trasero alzado lo que fuera en su bolso de cuero.

No iba a quejarse de la vista que sin saberlo le estaba dando, sería tonto si lo hiciera.

-Hola, Gaara, has llegado muy pronto hoy- saludó cuando al erguirse vio al pelirrojo mirarla desde atrás.

-Mucho calor para estar encerrado en la oficina- fue su simple respuesta.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando él se sentó a su lado y ella se acurrucó a su costado mientras el pelirrojo le pasaba el brazo por encima y encendía el televisor. Claro que, poca atención ponía si la veía mirar indecisa su agenda de contactos en su teléfono móvil.

-¿A quién debería llamar antes, a mi padre o a mi hermana? Aunque Neji también merecería ser de los primeros- Los tres compartían sangre, los unía un vínculo especial, pero Kiba, Shino y Kurenai también eran como una familia para ella.

No sabía a quién llamar primero, tenía a demasiados seres queridos a quienes contarles lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué quieres llamarles?- quiso saber al ver su encantador puchero.

-Quiero contarles que vamos a tener un bebé- dijo con total calma, ignorando la tensión corporal de su compañero- Mi padre tiene que saber que será abuelo, mi hermana se volverá tía y mis amigos algo así como tíos. Oh, y tus hermanos también tienen que enterarse.

-Mis hermanos…- No sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos al enterarse de la noticia, tal vez Temari le tirara de la oreja por no tener cuidado cuando Hinata le dijera que fue un embarazo inesperado. Y tras eso Neji vendría ante él para cortarle los testículos por ser descuidado con la risa de Kankuro de fondo.

A pesar de que no fue culpa suya para empezar.

Sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas llena de emoción e una ilusión inusitada por dar a conocer algo que en un principio temía ero que ahora amaba. Tener una vida creciendo en ella. Una vida hecha con amor.

-Hola, papá, tengo que contarte una cosa maravillosa- salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla hablar de repente. Bueno, Hiashi no se escandalizaría, el día de su boda dijo en mitad del discurso que esperaba ver niños pronto- Oh, ¿están Hanabi y Neji contigo? Mejor, pon el altavoz.

Tragó saliva en el interior, la cuenta atrás comenzaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta encantadora historia de paternidad para Gaara y Hinata, también tengo la mala noticia de que este mes no podré subir capítulo de "Quebrantando las reglas". Este mes el trabajo está fortísimo, así que solo tuve tiempo de escribir este capítulo.**

 **Ya empieza toda la aventura del embarazo, así que vamos a disfrutar de las experiencias de unos padres primerizos xD**

 **Contestación de review sin cuenta.**

 **-Tsubaki2345:** En un primer momento no te iba a responder el mensaje porque me pareció horroroso lo que has escrito. Si quieres que te traten con respeto a ti y a tus gustos, empieza por dar respeto primero. Boruto tampoco me gusta a mi pero no por eso voy diciendo semejantes cosas hirientes que has dicho tu, porque por un momento me he puesto en el lugar de a los que si gustan de ese personaje y me he sentido muy dolida. Piensa que la gente diga lo mismo de Gaara sabiendo que te gusta a ti, ¿verdad que no te gustaría? Así que esas cosas que has dicho, no las digas en un sitio publico donde todo el mundo puede leerlo y sentirse insultado.

 **-Ro:** Me alegra que te gusten, los hago para que los fans de esta pareja podáis disfrutarlos.

Gracias por tu review.

 **-Guest (4 abril):** Y a mi, me parece una idea adorable y encantadora hacerles pasar por la aventura impresionante de ser padres. Obviamente Gaara no se iba a quejar de la "violación" xD

Gracias por el review.

 **-Guest (13 abril):** Poco a poco iras viendo que tal les van a los dos xb

Gracias por el review.

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 19 de abril de 2016.**


	3. Chapter 3- Ginecologo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El olor a desinfectante se respiraba por todo el lugar desde el mismo momento en el que pusieron un pie en el hospital, a él no le importaba gran cosa esa fragancia a limpio y medicamentos, al contrario, lo hacían sentirse de una extraña manera, sano. Claro que, a su esposa parecía que le sentaba de otra manera, lo sentía en el brazo que, en ese momento, le estaba apretando como si fuera una pelota anti estrés.

Tomaron asiento en la sala de espera de ginecología, estando rodeados de menos gente de lo que se esperaba sabiendo cómo estaba siempre de atestado aquel lugar las contadas veces que había ido.

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la sala, parándose en los carteles que había colgados mientras pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a Kankuro con el papeleo de su oficina mientras estaba ausente esa mañana por acompañar a su mujer.

No iba a dejarla sola, no porque ella se lo hubiera pedido con esa mirada de cachorro, sino porque no quería dejarla desprotegida sabiendo que tenía una vida en el vientre que la hacía más vulnerable.

-¿Hinata Hyûga?- Llamó la enfermera tras abrir la puerta al salir la paciente que estuvo anteriormente.

Se levantó como con un resorte, tirando en el proceso del pelirrojo al estar tomada de su brazo, haciéndole entrar a la par con ella. Tomando asiento ambos en las dos sillas frente al médico.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero odiaba que el ginecólogo de su mujer fuera un hombre.

-Lord Kazekage, mi señora- saludó cortes a su líder y su esposa, para tomar el papel que le entregó la enfermera- bien, veo que usted piensa que está embarazada- Hinata asintió enérgica apretando los posa brazos con la mirada cían fija en ella. Haciendo reír al médico – pues vamos a comprobarlo, túmbese en aquella camilla y descubra su vientre.

Así lo hizo, de forma robótica por los nervios, se subió a la camilla y levantó su camiseta hasta sus costillas, viendo a Gaara tomar una de las sillas para sentarse a su lado y dejar que la peliazul le tomara de una mano, mirando la negra pantalla mientras el doctor preparaba la máquina.

-Pues es cierto- no le tomó mucho tiempo cuando le echó la crema fría descubrir una pequeña mancha gris en la pantalla- ahí está su bebé, diminuto, pero creciendo sano por lo que puedo ver aquí en los resultados de sus dos análisis. Tiene un poco bajo el hierro, pero nada que una buena comida ociosa en esta vitamina no pueda solucionar.

-Gracias, es precioso- dijo con sinceridad y los ojos llorosos mientras miraba esa pequeña bola de tonos grises que se veía en la pantalla. Su bebé, un sentimiento maravilloso la llenaba por dentro hasta el punto de virar a ver a su marido que miraba la pantalla sin parpadear y con rostro solemne- ¿verdad?

No pudo evitarlo, tomó sus mejillas pálidas y lo besó con fervor, ignorando al ginecólogo que quedó mudo y estupefacto por tal acción de la dama principal de la aldea y revolviendo el ya de por si rebelde pelo rojo de su aún más sorprendido cónyuge que no había dicho nada desde que llegaron porque no sabía que decir en esa situación.

¿Cómo decirle que él no veía nada bonito en la pantalla salvo un bulto? Mejor no decir nada, y seguirle la corriente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos, tras casi un mes desaparecida (maldito trabajo) pude por lo menos escribir esto este mes, sé que es poco, y que todos esperáis por un capítulo de "Quebrantando las reglas", pero me es imposible últimamente porque estoy echando muchas horas y siendo sincera, el poco tiempo que tengo prefiero emplearlo en descansar que en ponerme a escribir.**

 **Así que es posible que este mes tampoco haya publicación de nuevo, lo siento mucho, de verdad.**

 **Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

 **-Elena:** No es que esté mal, si no que será salvaje teniendo en cuenta como son muchos de sus amigos y que todos se van a enterar a la vez, querrán ir a felicitarlos y se armará una buena en Suna, no por otra cosa.

Gracias por el review.

 **-tsubaki2345:** Por eso ese tipo de cosas se guardan para una misma y no se ofende a nadie.

 **-Guest (3 mayo):** Después de todo es quien más riesgo corre, todos los muy allegados a Hinata son hombres si te das cuenta, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hiashi, y todos la ven como un ser frágil, es normal que saque conclusiones solo xb

Gracias por el review.

 **-Valleria:** Y lo que le queda por pasar XD

Gracias por el review.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 23 de mayo de 2016.**


	4. Chapter 4- Visitas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El día parecía ser tan tranquilo como todos los demás, oincluso más sereno delo normal, terminar las dos o tres montañas de papeleo que le traería su antiguo profesor de la academia para firmar y rellenar, revisar el pergamino de misiones para saber a qué grupos de sus shinobis asignar para llevarse a cabo y acudir a una reunión con el consejo sobre el nuevo tratado de importación de seda de Suna a las otras aldeas.

Algo sencillo y ligero que le haría llegar a casa con su esposa antes de que dieran las seis de la tarde. Una jornada corta que pasaría en realidad larga porque no veía ya la hora de ir de nuevo al hogar cuando siquiera habían transcurrido ni cuatro horas desde que llegó. Pero claro, ¿cómo no querer ir a casa ahora? Su mujer estaba más cariñosa y radiante desde que salieron aquel día del ginecólogo hace dos semanas, y a pesar de que las mañanas le sentaban mal y no quería dejara sola con sus nauseas, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Era el Kazekage y no podía dejar de lado a la aldea.

Por supuesto, a pesar del malestar de su pareja, no quitaba nada de bonito a sus atenciones, en su beso de buenos días, su abrazo de despedía tras un abundante desayuno y su rubor deseándole un buen día en la oficina mientras le colocaba bien el sombrero y la túnica para después mirar a ambos lados de la calle y robarle un tímido beso con un sonrojo alarmante.

Algo innecesario sabiendo que habían hecho cosas peores en la intimidad que besarse en público, pero bueno, aún había cosas que no entendía del carácter de su mujer.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo con un suspiro cansado y volvió su atención al archivo que antes estaba leyendo para dar su firma como aprobación y poder pasar a otra carpeta con la que hacer el tiempo de volver a casa más corto.

O al menos eso pensaba cuando su hermano entró a su despacho golpeando una vez la puerta e ingresando a la habitación sin tener todavía su permiso. Tomando asiento en un lado de su escritorio por falta de sillas cerca del mueble (porque estaba algo hastiado de que los miembros del consejo se sentaran a quejarse de lo que fuera que les molestara durante horas, sin sillas no tardaban más que unos pocos minutos porque no eran cómodo en lo absoluto). Tocando con cuidado las espinas de un pequeño cactus decorativo en la mesa con una sonrisa burlona pegada en sus facciones, pasando rápido al marco de foto nuevo que tenía con la imagen de su esposa.

Eso no hizo más que aumentar su diversión hasta escaparse de su boca una pequeña risa que llamó su atención y no le dejaba trabajar con la tranquilidad que prefería para agilizar las cosas. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y desvió sus ojos a Kankuro esperando que dijera el motivo por el porqué estaba allí perturbando su trabajo.

-Ya verás cuando llegues a casa.

-¿Paso algo malo con Hinata?- Le negó con la cabeza sin abandonar la sonrisa y disipando el creciente miedo que lo embargó al pesar que algo malo podría haberle pasado- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Digamos que vas a tener la casa llena durante un tiempo- Se llevó la mano al estómago de una tremenda carcajada al ver lo que sus ojos contemplaron cuando fue a verificar por su cuenta que su cuñada y futuro sobrino estuvieran bien- Y que vas a tener difícil conseguir un poco de intimidad con tu mujer.

-Explícate- ordenó.

-Los Hyûgan han venido a desearos la mejor fortuna por el bebé y a visitar a Hinata, así que no creo que sea sencillo intentar cualquier cosa con Hinata con tu suegro, su sarcástica hermana y su primo psicótico alrededor- dejó la foto en la mesa para mirar con los ojos entrecerrados por la diversión los serenos aguamarina- Nunca escuché unos insultos tan creativos sobre castrar a un hombre.

Y más si estos iban referidos para su hermano Gaara por hacer algo tan inocente como crear una vida con su esposa. No esperaba el momento para que el pelirrojo llegara a casa y afrontara de frente todo lo que conllevaba la familia de su pareja. Los todo poderosos Hyûga.

-No importa, puedo soportar un par de días- sería difícil teniendo en cuenta lo dulce y amorosa que estaba con él últimamente, pero dos o tres días sería fácil de llevar.

-Hermano, no se van a quedar un par de días- sintió un poco de pena ante el rostro expectante de Gaara- van a quedarse un mes.

-Oh- no pudo decir nada más cuando la información llegó a su cabeza, dejándole en estado de shock.

Alzó la cabeza, aun procesando la información obtenida, cuando el castaño le lanzó sobre la mesa un pequeño sobre abierto con el emblema de la hoja en el cierre de cera roja.

-Lo peor es que vienen de camino los amigos de Konoha para felicitaros y quedarse unos cuantos días.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada, apoyando los codos en la mesa y dejando la cabeza reposar en sus palmas. Ya no le apetecía tanto volver a casa a pesar de que Hinata lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos y el rostro arrebolado de la alegría. Esa tentación era mermada al conocer que otras personas estaban con ella y estaban por llegar.

El embarazo no había hecho más que empezar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos, tras casi dos meses desaparecida (maldito trabajo agobiante) pude por lo menos escribir esto este mes, sé que es poco, y que todos esperáis por un capítulo de "Quebrantando las reglas", pero me es imposible últimamente porque estoy echando muchas horas y siendo sincera, el poco tiempo que tengo prefiero emplearlo en descansar que en ponerme a escribir.**

 **Así que es posible que este mes tampoco haya publicación de nuevo, lo siento mucho, de verdad. No sabéis el remordimiento que me corroe por no poder daros una publicación, lo intentaré pero no prometo ni aseguro nada.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado por lo menos este nuevo capítulo de esta adorable historia, el embarazo no va a ser un lecho de rosas para nuestros protagonistas, Gaara ya es el primero en saberlo xb**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 4 de septiembre de 2016.**


End file.
